Deathnote 5 (The alternate ending)
by Homeless Cookies
Summary: The story line is as if the series ended in the fifth, this one takes the spot of the official fifth one.1-4 of the story line are the official Deathnote books then this is this the fifth one, the fan fiction.


DEATHNOTE 5

 _Prologue:_

In the previous years leading up to this event, Light Yagami is suspected of being Kira, a mass murderer of imprisoned criminals . How he does this? Is a mystery to most. No one knows except Light. He uses the death note a book with the power to kill someone when their name is written in it. (You have to picture there face as you write). Light is being held in for questioning by the NPA, National Police Association in Japan.

Light waited for something to happen in his dark cold cell. He didn't know what he was waiting for he just had a feeling .The cell made him feel crazy.

"Just imagine staying in a cell your whole life." He thought.

"One more week "he told himself." Light was being detained for two weeks total. If he confessed he would face a life sentence. "What am I to do?" he wondered. "Trick them?" he thought.

Suddenly a truck with a wrecking ball bashed through the wall.

"Get in the car!" he yelled.

Light jumped in the car and the man drove off.

"Who could this be?" he wondered. His scared emotion held him back from saying anything.

A man in a black suit was driving. "I am another one like you I have a deathnote." Said the man.

"I have yet to use it but I have a plan. I understand your purpose is to rid the world of criminals but the 2nd Kira is killing for fun not to protect mankind .We need to get rid of her deathnote so it doesn't fall in the wrong hands. "She has given up ownership so she doesn't have any memory of it or what she did with it. She is currently being tried. Her 'friend' reported her as Kira and all evidence points to her." said the man. Both thought that a death sentence was unfair for her and unjust if she had no recollection of what she had done. "Break her out!" They both said aloud.

Chapter 1

L is a secret detective who doesn't work for anyone. He only helps the NPA on really big cases and no one has ever seen him except close friends. L had been keeping Light under surveillance until someone broke him out.

L turned to Matsuda, a fellow detective and yelled "What happened!?" He couldn't see anything because of all the dust. The dust was so thick it blocked the surveillance cameras. "Let's go down to the cell and see." They ran down to the first floor and unlocked the door. They couldn't see a thing in there. If an axe murderer were standing two inches in front of them, they wouldn't have noticed it.

"Tell Aizawa to get the helicopter and follow them. You and I will try to get them by car!" L told Matsuda. They ran to the car and drove off. Aizawa jumped into the helicopter and flew off in pursuit of the car. Aizawa (also a detective) communicated with L through the radio.

"What were they driving in?" asked Aizawa .

"I guess a truck with a wrecking ball" answered L.

"Got it" said Aizawa. "I see them! Sarugata Street heading east" "Were right at the end of the street we'll get them!" L said as he stopped his car at the end of the street, blocking anyone from entering or exiting. The truck stopped too. L peered inside. No one was there. It was being controlled by a remote from a distance. (L knew that because he recognized the technology in the car)

"L, these cars… are everywhere!" said Matsuda.

Chapter 2

"What do you mean everywhere?" asked L. "All of them but one are decoys." Said Matsuda.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Aizawa. L grabbed a flare and shot it up into the air.

"Do you see that flare?" asked L

"Yes" Aizawa answered."

"Come pick us up." Said L. Once he picked them up he they flew over one of the trucks. His plan was to place tracking devices in two trucks and watch where they would go. If the two trucks went in different spots apparently they parked randomly. If the trucks would go to the same place they would know where they were hiding.

"What my son, is Kira!?" shouted Lights dad.(Light's dad was also a detective)

"Yes, but …" said L.

"Can I take the day off, I'm going to take a really long break." said Light's dad.

"Sure go right ahead" said L.

The next day Light's father did not show up to work. "Did you hear what happened?" asked Matsuda.

"Yup"" said L "The chief hung himself so I guess I'll be attending a funeral soon." Said L "It's all over the news he was the chief detective after all"

"Oh by the way the cars went to the same place but it was over a cliff into the ocean." said Matsuda. "They left a clue though. A paper was left at the office it said "Tell the police force to meet me at the museum at 12:00tommorow at night."(There were no finger prints left behind.)

Chapter 3

(The next day)

"Well then let the police know I want them to be there tomorrow" commanded L. "Make sure they have there faces covered, he can only kill you if he see's your face" "I will be installing my cameras in there see you later" said L.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Light

"That museum thing is simply a distraction, the police will be on the other side of town." Said the man in the suit

"What's your name by the way?" asked Light

"I don't want you writing my name in the death note but just call me Ryan that is my name in America" said Ryan. "Were going to break Misa out with a drill I made to work especially on prison walls, and its portable!" said Ryan "We'll be taking my sports car I don't want to go in the car with wrecking ball we'll get easily noticed this time." They got in the car with a small bag of fire arms and drove off.

"Hey isn't it funny that the prison where Misa's being held is on the opposite side of town the museum?" asked L

"No didn't notice that it's probably just a coincidence" said Matsuda "See, that's what's wrong with you being a detective you think everything is a coincidence" complained L

"Me and you lets take a quick drive over there call one of the police member and tell him to meet us there we may need some help." said L

"What if they aren't there what are we going to do?" asked Matsuda

"We'll drive back quickly I guess." said L. So they drove over there as well as the other police car.

"Hold the drill in place I will get the rifles." said Ryan. "How do you know she's in there." asked Light "I came here and secretly copied the placement files on my usb found out where everyone was. I have a friend who helped me he's a criminal. " said Ryan

"Hey, are those police cars over there?" asked Light

Chapter 4

"That's them, isn't it Light and the guy who broke him out, it would make sense if he wanted to break her out too" said L. They parked right in front out of the prison and got there guns out. L's back up officers were stationed at the entrance. They both wore alien masks to hide their face. Then suddenly an explosion was heard. L turned to Matsuda who was on the floor, dead.

"The drill blew up?" asked Light

"Well yes but the pieces launched to the in the air and could have killed someone if it hit them, your lucky it didn't hit you," said Ryan.

Misa walked out "Light save me!" said Misa. Light grabbed her hand and they ran to the car stationed at the back entrance. "Light take the wheel!" said Ryan.

They got in the car and drove off. They busted through the back. "Where do we go now?" said Misa

"Follow them!" exclaimed L as he got into the police's car. They followed right behind them. "They're heading to the canyon I think you know what they're planning to do."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" yelled Misa "Dying is point less at least we could try to escape!" "If we die we won't go to prison, I will relax," Said Light. "Gosh if I had the deathnote right now we would all be saved." "Turn left we'll have a chance!" pleaded Misa. They turned but only because if not Misa would be outraged and turn the car. _PHOOSH BOOM BAM_! They were being shot at. Light turned back and saw Misa's horrified face, Ryan was leaning over dead with a bullet in his head. "Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Misa. More shots were fired. _POP_! They got one of his wheels. He turned right where the canyon was.

"Misa, the Deathnote was a curse but you don't remember it just, goodbye" said Light. He increased his speed and folded his arms behind his head. "Finally relaxing for the first time in forever" said Light.

(3 days later in the wreckage of the canyon) "Hey George, isn't this Light Yagami the chief's son um… he's breathing"


End file.
